Kirishima and the Two Rich American Girls
by CuttySark
Summary: Kirishima was being assigned to the US Navy for a period of one year, but for some reason, she ended up being housed together with South Dakota and Washington! The two ships that sank her in the last war!
1. Chapter 1

"This is the barrack?" Kirishima looked up in awe at the veritable mansion in front of her.

"Er, no, that's your housing." Iowa said, Kirishima's luggage hanging on both hands.

"An entire house...for a ship?"

"It's a pretty standard accommodation, really." Iowa shrugged. "It's not like you'd have it all for yourself. You're sharing it with two other girls."

That made sense. But even then, back home a building of this size could easily accommodate an entire task force.

"So who am I going to share roof with?"

"No idea. I was just told to bring you here."

"I see." Kirishima nodded.

"Anyway." Iowa put down Kirishima's luggage on the ground. "I'm going to get back now. If you want to be shown around just ask one of the maids."

"One of the what now?"

Kirishima was barely able to actually say the question before the answer suddenly walked through the front door.

It was a girl, a tall one, so tall that for a moment Kirishima perceived her as a part of the building itself. It felt like seeing a Yamato class or an Iowa class for the first time again.

But what's more interesting was the girl's outfit. It's the very iconic black and white maid outfit, with long sleeves and a very long loose skirt that nearly touched the ground, completely hiding her legs.

The girl walked slowly towards Kirishima. She noticed that the girl's movements were very...careful. She's not slow, but there was this sense of caution in her pace, like she's afraid she's going to fall.

Also, it might just her ears playing tricks, but Kirishima thought that she could hear a mechanical sound accompanying the girl's every step.

"Good afternoon." the girl said with a smile. For a moment Kirishma expected the girl to bow, but then she remembered that she wasn't in Japan. "Battlecruiser Kirishima, I presume?"

"I'm a battleship, actually."

"By Japanese standard, anyway." Iowa added cheekily, ignoring the annoyed look from Kirishima.

"My apology." The girl said, nodding her massive head slightly. "I am USS Artisan. I've been assigned to care for the needs of every ship in this housing unit."

"Er...nice to meet you?" Kirishima said hesitantly.

"Welp, looks like my job here is done." said Iowa. "If you don't mind, I have a date planned."

"Y-yeah. Thanks for the help." Kirishima said, waving goodbye at Iowa.

"Don't get too tired on the first day." Iowa said, giving a backhanded wave.

"May I take your luggage?" Artisan asked politely.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you."

As Artisan bowed down to pick up the suitcases, Kirishima was assured that her ears were not, in fact, playing tricks. The mechanical sound seemed to be coming from behind the girl's skirt.

Artisan led Kirishima through the massive, carved wooden doors. The Japanese girl found herself gasping again once she saw the lobby.

"Amazing." Kirishima said subconsciously.

"Really? Though this is pretty standard."

A new voice came from the furthest end of the room, behind what looked like an open kitchen.

"Well, I guess if you're used to small wooden shacks…"

A tall imposing figure began to walk towards Kirishima. It was another Kanmusu, definitely a capital ship, with short and tidy silver hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a long, angular trench coat over tight trousers and tucked-in white shirt.

"Miss Washington, are you about to leave?" asked Artisan, futilely trying her best to look submissive while towering over the girl.

"Yeah. Can you tidy up my room while I'm gone?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Without saying anything else, or even waving goodbye, the girl continued to walk towards the door before disappearing outside.

"That's...that's Washington?" Kirishima swallowed, suddenly feeling really nervous.

"Yes, ma'am." Artisan confirmed. "Do you two know each other?"

"You can say that." Kirishima shook her head, trying to suppress a certain memory. "Though I'm not sure if she remembers me."

"I...see." said Artisan slowly. She probably noticed the change of expression on Kirishima's face. "Er...your room is this way, ma'am."

Kirishima followed the maid up a beautifully carved stairs, then through a brightly lit corridor where a grand oaken doors were waiting at the end.

The room inside looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale.

Sleeping princess included.

"Uh-oh." Artisan quipped. It sounded like she was encountering something annoyingly familiar.

Tucked inside a thick crimson blanket on top of a four-poster bed in the center of the room, a girl was sleeping. From what little Kirishima could see, the girl had long black hair and either tanned or dark skin.

"Miss Dakota?" Artisan called.

Wait, what?

"Dakota...South Dakota?"

"Miss Dakota, excuse me?" Artisan repeated, seemingly ignoring Kirishima.

Washington and South Dakota? Was this some kind of joke?

Now that she thought about it, Kirishima remembered the admiral smirking when he saw her housing address.

"Miss Dakota, please." Artisan begged.

"Mhh.." The figure on the bed squirmed and opened her eyelids, revealing a set of honey brown eyes.

"Ah, you're back." she said, half-asleep.

"Miss Dakota…" Artisan sighed, exasperated. "May I request that you continue to sleep in your assigned room?"

"Why bother? This one's empty any-"

Her eyes suddenly locked to Kirishima, and her expression suddenly changed. Though it's hard for Kirishima to read her face when half of it was under her blanket.

"It's you."

"It's me." Kirishima shrugged.

"Am I in your room?"

"Apparently."

"Hmm…"

South Dakota sat up. The blanket fell, revealing her bare chest.

Kirishima was not particularly interested in a fellow female's body, but the figure in front of her was simply too exotic to ignore that she found herself staring. Her skin was neither tanned or dark. It's a shade of reddish brown that Kirishima had never seen before, complimented by her wavy black hair currently wrapping around and emphasizing the curves of her ample bosom.

"Sorry, I'll leave now."

The girl stepped out of the bed. Her legs were quite thick, but still perfectly proportional with the rest of her body. A cheap looking white panties was wrapped around her wide hips.

Artisan and Kirishima parted to make way for the battleship, but South Dakota stopped midway through the doorframe and suddenly looked at Kirishima.

"Your guns hurt." She said simply in a tone that was impossible to read whether it was meant as a threat or a compliment.

Before Kirishima could verify, however, South Dakota was already gone.

"Uh...is it alright for me to leave the luggage here?" Artisan broke Kirishima from her trance.

"Oh? Right. Just put it there, I'll take care of it myself."

"Very well." she said as she gently put Kirishima's luggage on the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry, but I must leave for now. But you can call me if you need anything."

"Of course."

And with that permission, Artisan left the room, accompanied by the constant mechanical sound from under her skirt.

After closing the door, Kirishima looked around what would be her room for the next year. It looked way more expensive than anything she had slept inside before, yet she found herself quickly missing the wooden interior of her home base back in Japan.

"I'm going to get homesick very fast, it seems."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slightly edited chapter 1. Descriptions for South Dakota and Washington changed to better fit their Azur Lane arts instead of Warship Girls.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Artisan asked just as Kirishima was about to enter the door labeled 'bathing pool'.

"No, I'm alright." Kirishima said, carrying her change of clothes. "I just need to jump in, right?"

"Well, technically that's correct…"

"If things are as automated as you said they were, then I should be fine."

"But it wouldn't be optimal if I'm not with you…"Artisan almost whimpered.

Looking closer at Artisan now, Kirishima realized that other than her size she really was an unremarkable-looking girl. She looked slightly pudgy with dark hair and sun-tanned skin. Kirishima wouldn't say it out loud, but she had the perfect 'servant face', which oddly made Kirishima feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, you can bathe with me."

Artisan smiled.

"Very well the-what?" she paused.

"I want you to enter the bath with me. I am used to bathe together, but being washed like a piece of laundry? No."

Artisan looked down, hesitant.

"If...if that's your wish…"

"It is." Kirishima said adamantly.

Artisan swallowed.

"Very well. May I take a change of clothes?"

"Of course."

Artisan bowed before taking her leave, accompanied by the now somewhat familiar mechanical sound.

"I wonder what that sound is?"

After a moment, Artisan returned with another set of her uniform.

"Let's go in, then." said Kirishima.

"Y-yes."

Inside the room, the bathing pool looked like someone had just taken a 'thermae' out of ancient Rome, except for the ceiling which was decidedly victorian.

"Is that...George Washington?" Kirishima looked awkwardly at the ceiling painting.

"Crossing the Delaware, yes."

"That...is an interesting choice for bathroom furnishing."

"Hm." Artisan simply nodded. "You can take off your clothes now."

"Oh, right."

Kirishima swiftly took off all of her clothes, giving it to Artisan who then put it inside a big basket located near the door.

"Are you not going to take off your clothes?"

"Oh." Artisan acted surprised, like she had completely forgotten that part of the agreement.

She slowly and carefully removed the numerous fasteners of her somewhat intricate maid outfit, until she stopped when she reached her skirt.

"Something the matter?"

"Well…" Artisan fidgeted. "Historically, I'm not actually fitted with my own propulsion, so in this form…"

Artisan dropped her skirt, revealing legs bound in bracers and connected to what looked like a motorized metal skeleton.

"You've got robot legs." Kirishima said blankly, too surprised to put intonation into her voice.

Artisan nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright. Now, shall we get you cleaned?"

"Ah."

Artisan led the awkward Kirishima into the warm water, her motorized leg-support still whirling.

"Don't worry. It's waterproof."

Once Kirishima was inside the water, Artisan took a seat right beside her and began opening the braces binding her atrophied legs.

"Er...you need help?"

"I'd appreciate that."

Together, Kirishima and Artisan opened all the latches connecting Artisan's legs to their support. Artisan set the entire contraption aside with a sigh, letting it float around in the clear hot water.

"Ahhh." Artisan let out a long breath with a smile, looking very much relieved.

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"Hm?" Artisan moved her hand on top of her legs. Seeing such a massive hand moving felt somewhat unreal for Kirishima, like watching a mountain walking.

"Well, it can be a bit stuffy…"

Artisan took a deep breath again, clearly enjoying the experience of warm water soaking her skin.

"Sorry. I don't usually show this face to others." Artisan said sheepishly.

"I can understand, though." Kirishima smiled. "This bath is quite amazing."

Artisan chuckled. "Yeah, first time seeing it I couldn't believe that they built a pool right in the middle of the house!"

"You Americans really don't spare any expense, do you?"

Artisan nodded proudly. "The readiness of our fleet is our greatest priority, and it is the pride of us auxiliary ships to keep our combatants in top condition."

"Hm...back at home we have this one overworked repair ship."

"Only one? That can't be right." Artisan asked in disbelief.

"It's pretty impressive, actually. That girl works very fast." Kirishima shrugged.

"Hmm...should I start your maintenance, then? I'd like to hear your opinion of my skill."

"Why do you suddenly sound so competitive?"

"I'm always eager to prove my skill."

Artisan raised her hand, summoning a fairy with a flash of light. The fairy was wearing an old style diving suit.

"Can you please sit on my lap?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to put my arms on either side of you. Usually I do this from outside the bath, but since you insist-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kirishima raised her hand, not eager to be reminded of her own rudeness.

Soon Kirishima found herself on top of Artisan.

"Are my legs comfortable enough for you?" Artisan asked with her usual hospitable tone.

"Er...they're fine." Kirishima answered awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting?"

A voice came from the door. Kirishima turned her head around and saw South Dakota entering the bath, completely naked except for a small towel around her neck and a wooden bracelet around her right wrist adorned with colorful motives.

"Ah, Miss Dakota. We're just starting." said Artisan, ignoring the flustered Kirishima.

"It's alright. I can wait."

South Dakota entered the bath slightly away from the two ships, submerging herself so gently that she barely made a ripple on the surface. She continued to lower herself until the water reached her neck, with her back on the floor of the bath and her long black hair flowing out around her like glistening oil.

Artisan raised both of her hands.

"I'm starting." She announced.

"Alright." Kirishima said in anticipation.

Fairies began to spawn on Artisan's arms, using them as work platforms for their numerous equipments.

"Ukh." Kirishima squirmed as the fairies began to work.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just ticklish."

Kirishima waited in silence as Artisan worked on, but even this early in the process Kirishima could already tell the expertise of her repair crew. It's like her fatigue was being evaporated away.

"This is some very interesting engineering. I've done some works on British ships before, and I could definitely feel the influence." Artisan mumbled, more to herself than to anyone.

"Hey." A deep voice called out. It took a while for Kirishima to realize that South Dakota was speaking to her.

"Um...yes?"

Kirishima certainly didn't expect to be spoken to by South Dakota. She wondered what the American battleship wanted to talk about. It's probably something awkward.

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"Did what?"

"Back then when you shot me."

Yup, it's something awkward.

"Burning my superstructure with high explosives instead of trying to penetrate my belt? That's pretty clever."

"Er...I wouldn't call it clever. It was more luck, actually."

"Luck?"

"Yeah, I just happened to have high explosive loaded."

South Dakota looked at Kirishima accusingly, then she sighed and lowered herself even deeper into the water.

"Got wrecked by sheer luck...Wash's going to be so smug…"

"Do you two talk about our battle a lot?"

South Dakota grunted.

"She keeps hanging that over my head, saying you'd kill me if not for her."

Kirishima chuckled. "Nah, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead either way."

"Maybe you should tell that to her."

"Maybe I should."

South Dakota snorted in a mixture of mockery a laughter.

"She should be back for dinner."

"Ah."

Kirishima closed her eyes, slightly regretting what she had just agreed to.

Well, guess she had to confront these two girls about it sooner or later.

"Sure, I'll meet you at dinner."

"Excellent." Artisan suddenly said. "I've ordered a whole salmon from the depot. I think I'm going to try to cook some Asian foods tonight."

"I'm not sure if I'm up for raw fish…" South Dakota protested.

Kirishima looked silently at South Dakota's disgusted face.

At first meeting her, Kirishima didn't know what to expect from the ship that she had once traded blows with before.

"Maybe it will not be too bad after all"

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Kirishima nodded awkwardly at South Dakota, realizing she had just spoken out loud. "Nothing at all."


End file.
